<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Need You by kenwayhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006349">Just Need You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwayhoe/pseuds/kenwayhoe'>kenwayhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Thick of It (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Graduation, University, adam the bastard bf i would want to handle my emo ass, graduating is NOT a relief my god, honestly this is just me projecting onto fergus lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwayhoe/pseuds/kenwayhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fergus and Adam have graduated from University except Fergus isn't quite ready to move on yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams, but could be interpreted as just rlly close buds i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For Fergus and Adam it was the last of University and they were alone on campus. The ceremonies and celebrations had finished hours earlier, technically the day before by now. All that remained from the previous joy was the confetti sticking out from the grass and the popped balloons hanging from the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Adam and Fergus had thrown their caps in the air, they had promptly thrown the rest of their regalia off and headed straight for the pubs with their friends. It was only midday but on graduation day, anything goes. </span>
  <span>From pub to pub, with the occasional stops at flat parties and food trucks, the two found themselves back where the day had started. Back where they met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was close to 2am when they stumbled to their now ex-university’s pond. They hadn’t planned on sitting by the edge but Adam was half asleep and Fergus found that he didn’t have the energy to carry him home. In the cool breeze of the night Fergus had sobered up enough to stop running from the thoughts he had been avoiding all day behind each pint, kebab, and drunken dare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam picked up his head from where it was resting on Fergus’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Has the security guard found us?” He slurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our lives. They kind of end here don’t they?” Fergus sucked in a breath, “We’ll find jobs soon, get on the career track, and that’s it. We’re done for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, spose so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fergus picked at the ground beneath the hand not by Adam. Breaking up the grass roots and swirling the disturbed dirt with grass leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright Ferg. Don’t worry so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam patted his back weakly and then let his body slide downwards as he lost the fight to gravity. He lay with his body half twisted to the ground and partially on Fergus’ lap. </span>
  <span>The ginger wiped his hand on his trousers and adjusted their positions so that Adam lay more naturally on him. He looked down to his dozing face and threaded his fingers gently through his hair which had a few grey hairs scattered about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There won’t be as many free nights. Time for hobbies. Vacations </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There won’t be months to spend doing fuck all. We’ll just be working every day, waiting for the weekend, 52 times a year. Only about 102 days a year to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>w</span>
  <span>ith virtually no end in sight. What’s alright about that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second it seemed like he wasn’t going to respond to anything else tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be there with me. Don’t need hobbies s’ok. Just need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a mumbled drunken confession, probably something he would regret saying in the morning, but that knowledge didn’t stop Fergus’ tears from falling on Adam’s face. Adam’s perfect freckled face that he couldn’t live without. The face he’d trade every weekend for. The face he’d kiss tomorrow if Adam remembered anything and didn’t regret it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fergus wiped the tears from the sleeping man’s face. Fingers lingering on his lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just need you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah… maybe that’s all he needed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>